<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by rose_megan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240505">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_megan/pseuds/rose_megan'>rose_megan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anaphylaxis, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, but definite buddie vibes, pre-Buddie, very small mention of blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_megan/pseuds/rose_megan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck all but expected bad things to happen to him. What he most certainly didn’t expect, however, was his own body to turn against him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much plot, just a tiny bit of whump, tiny bit of hurt/comfort, and some pre-buddie thrown in. This is my first 9-1-1 fic! Please let me know how you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See, Buck knew that usually, if something could go wrong, it would. He was used to it. Given his history (tracheotomy with a steak knife, being crushed by the ladder truck, pulmonary embolism, the tsunami that almost took one of the most important people in his life away from him), Buck all but expected bad things to happen to him. What he most certainly didn’t expect, however, was his own body to turn against him.</p><p>The shift had started like most others – the team gathered at the table to have whatever delicious breakfast Bobby had cooked up for them. The chatter amongst the team was pleasant as they recounted what they’d done on their day off the previous day.</p><p>“Chris just loves those damn pandas, man,” Buck laughed between bites of toast, “I think he asked to go back and see them again like, fifteen times.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I think he was fine when you bought him that $50 stuffed panda from the gift shop,” Eddie quipped, giving Buck a soft glare, a tinge of a grin playing at the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t help it when Buck wanted to spoil his kid. Something about seeing Christopher have someone that loved him <em>so fucking much</em> just made Eddie want to give in to whatever ridiculous demand either one of those puppy dog-eyed boys asked of him.</p><p>He was yanked out of his thoughts by the shrill of the bell echoing off the concrete floors of the firehouse. The team jumped into action, abandoning their food for the man-behind to take care of (sorry Johnson). Within minutes, they were in their turnout gear and piled into the trucks, peeling out of the station toward the scene.</p><p>“Dispatch for 118, we have a peds versus auto at the corner of Clinton and 6<sup>th</sup>.” The crackle came through the headphones they were wearing as the truck sped down the streets of Los Angeles. Bobby adjusted the attached microphone as he spoke, “this is 118 responding, we are 4 minutes out.”</p><p>“Copy that.”</p><p>As they pulled up on the scene, they can see that a crowd had gathered around <em>something</em>. A car was stopped in the middle of the road, just past the crosswalk, its bumper was bloodied and bent. Buck and Eddie exchanged a glance. Whomever the car hit was going to be in rough shape.</p><p>“Buckley, Diaz, check the driver,” Bobby began barking out orders, “Hen, Chimney, get to the pedestrian.” Bobby himself began attempting crowd control, pulling people back and away from the man that lay splayed on the ground, blood oozing from his head. Buck gave Eddie a worried glance, a sense of déjà vu settling over him, as they made their way to the car - this was awfully similar to Shannon’s accident. He let his shoulder hit the shorter man’s ever-so-slightly,</p><p>“you good?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Eddie nodded, giving Buck a reassuring grin before they got to work.</p><p> Buck gently opened the driver door, squatting so he can see the driver. Eddie went to the other side to get access from the passenger door. They did a quick glance-over and didn’t see any obvious major injuries, thankfully.</p><p>“Sir,” Buck started, “are you alright? Are you hurt?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.” The old man shook his head. “But that man, I tried to stop… I promise I did.”</p><p>“Our best people are working on him right now, he’s gonna be fi-“ Buck was cut off by a sharp sting on the pack of his neck. He reached up and swat at it out of instinct but didn’t see anything when he pulled his gloved hand back around to look.</p><p>“Buck?” Eddie’s brows furrowed together, worry lines creasing his forehead. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I just got stung by a bee or something,” he replied with a small laugh, “I’ve never been stung by one before, I don’t think.”</p><p>Eddie nodded and they went to work, extricating the man from his car and moving him to the sidewalk so he could get fresh air and call someone to come pick him up. The pedestrian unfortunately didn’t make it so all that was left to do was to clear the scene and wait for the coroner. As they were standing there waiting with the old man, Buck felt the slightest tickle in his throat, and he gave a small cough to clear it out.</p><p><em>Probably just seasonal allergies</em> – right?</p><p>But it didn’t stop. The tickle grew to a burn, and his eyes began to water. That’s when he noticed the itching – <em>oh god the itching</em>. His neck and his arms and his face felt like they were on fire. He tore his nitrile gloves off and began frantically scratching at whatever exposed skin he could reach. He thought he could hear someone saying his name, but he wasn’t sure. The only things he could focus on were the itching, the burning in his throat, and the very sudden and drastic inability to direct air into his lungs.</p><p>“Evan!” It finally cut through and Buck’s wide, terrified eyes snapped up to meet Eddie’s. He tried to gasp out for help but he couldn’t produce any sound. All he could do was sink to the ground, Eddie’s strong arms guiding him down gently so that he didn’t bust his head open.</p><p>Eddie wracked his brain, trying to figure out what in the hell this could possibly be, and then he remembered – the bee sting. He’d said he had never been stung by a bee before – he was probably allergic.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Anaphylaxis can kill within 15 minutes, and it’s already been how long?</p><p>Eddie didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>“Chim! Hen!” He screamed at them across the street, and his absolute fear in his voice must have gotten their immediate attention because they were by his side with their med bags in seconds.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Chimney knelt beside Buck’s unconscious form, feeling his wrist for his pulse point. “There’s a pulse but it’s weak.”</p><p>“I think it’s anaphylaxis.” Eddie had moved to Buck’s head, his hands on each side gently stroking his temples. “He was stung by a bee while we were helping the man out of his car, and he said he’d never been stung before.”</p><p>Hen wasted no time in producing the epinephrine and syringe from her bag and expertly loading the medication before stabbing Buck’s outer thigh and plunging the drug into his blood stream. She hurriedly loaded another dose, just in case, and waited. After what was probably only a few moments but felt like an hour, Buck’s eyes fluttered open, meeting Eddie’s, and all he could do was smile.</p><p>“Scared us there Buckaroo,” Chim sighed as he placed the stethoscope to Buck’s chest, listening for any abnormal heart rhythms or lung sounds. When he was satisfied, he pulled away, dropping to his heels. “So you didn’t know you were allergic, huh?”</p><p>“Nope.” Buck’s voice was low and gravely, like he he’d just woken up. Eddie tried not to linger on it. “Guess I’ll have to carry an Epipen with me now.”</p><p>“You definitely will,” Hen agreed, “we’re gonna get you to the hospital and get you checked out and make sure you don’t have a secondary reaction. Think you can stand?”</p><p>Buck attempted to sit up and immediately fell back into Eddie’s lap, his world spinning around him. Eddie let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“I’ll go get the gurney,” Hen laughed as she stood up, “hang on Buck.”</p><p>“Pretty dizzy?” Eddie asked after Hen and Chim left, looking down at Buck’s flushed face and grinning, “god, everything always happens to you.”</p><p>“I know,” Buck mumbled, his voice still raspy and uneven, “didn’t think it would be my own body this time, but hey, something new.”</p><p>Eddie laughed, a strong laugh that vibrated through Buck’s body and made him forget about his little ordeal for a moment. He sighed, closing his eyes, a grin spreading across his face.</p><p>“Thanks for having my back, Diaz.”</p><p>“Always, Buckley.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please follow me on Tumblr! </p><p>certifiedbuddietrash.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>